No soy de hielo
by Sr.Dark
Summary: Au/ Tal vez no llore, pero me duele. Tal vez no lo diga, pero lo siento. Tal vez no lo demuestre, pero me importas/ Esas eran las palabras escritas en un papel, una frase escrita para ella de parte de quien pensó era de hielo.


**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no son de mi propiedad, sino de Tite Kubo-sensei

**Couple: **Hitsugaya Toushiro & Hinamori Momo

**Summary: **Au/ Tal vez no llore, pero me duele. Tal vez no lo diga, pero lo siento. Tal vez no lo demuestre, pero me importas/ Esas eran las palabras escritas en un papel, una frase escrita para ella de parte de quien pensó era de hielo.

**N/A: **Hola gente, traigo aquí una idea que surgió por dicha frase; respecto a ella la saque de una des motivación que encontré en la deriva al buscar imágenes de estos dos, no sé si quien la haya escrito sea parte de fanfiction o si lee este drable, solo quiero decirle que la frase es muy bonita y que claramente no es de mi propiedad; solo la use como inspiración. Espero me perdone si no le guste el hecho de haberla usado sin consultarlo primero.

¡Disfruten este escrito!

.

**N**o** s**oy** d**e** h**ielo

.

.

Le resultaba algo inesperado e irrelevante, se había ido sin decir nada con el rostro erguido de ira, los puños apretados y la mirada más gélida jamás vista. Hinamori seguía observando el pasillo en donde aquel chico de extravagantes cabellos blancos había desaparecido totalmente furioso, no lo entendía en verdad que no. Suspiro ya cansada en darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sabía que su compañero tenia ataques bipolares muy inusuales como normales para ella. Hitsugaya es un chico del cual compartía una larga amistad durante la niñez y hasta el momento en donde ya tenían 17 años. Convivió con él desde que tiene uso de razón, lo conocía perfectamente o eso creyó hasta que cumplieron quince y el albino empezó a apartarse…se alejo de ella, había cambiado en tantas formas; físicas y al parecer en el carácter también.

Camino lentamente al aula con la mirada gacha y un dolor punzante en el pecho como cada vez que Toushiro se disgustaba con algo que tenía que ver claramente ella porque solo con ella se comportaba de esa manera tan fría, bien él es así con todos, pero cuando se trataba de su persona se volvía mas arisco y ponzoñoso; al menos así lo veía ella. Se recostó en su pupitre hasta que la campana de entrada lléguese a sonar.

— **¿Estás bien, Momo? Te noto decaída **— La voz preocupada de una de sus grandes amigas la llamo, levanto el rostro y con una imagen borrosa de la mirada de su amiga decidió responderle al fin —**Sumimasen, Rukia-san por preocuparla**—se disculpo por preocuparle de cosas innecesarias como su estado emocional—**No es nada, estoy bien**— mintió mostrándole una sonrisa forzada, la menor de los Kuchikis levanto exageradamente una ceja para resoplar moletas —**No me mientas**— la castaña aparto la mirada apenada —**Rukia…**— fue cortada inmediatamente — **Pude observar cuando Hitsugaya-san se marcho** — la chica de enormes ojos chocolates decidió reclamar al pronunciar a su amigo —**Él no tiene nada que ver**— la peli negra rodo los ojos al ver los pucheros de su amiga —**Claro que tiene que ver, siempre tiene que ver **— Hinamori la miro sin entender aun bien lo que su amiga de ojos violetas le quería decir, Rukia al notar esto abrió la boca para explicarlo —**Cada vez que estas deprimida es porque tienes una discusión con Hitsugaya-san**— Momo inflo los cachetes graciosamente al recibir tal explicas ion que para ella no era cierta — **¡Eso no es cierto!** — pronuncio avergonzada —**Si lo es, no solo por eso lo sé. Estabas llorando**— Dijo sin más la pequeña chica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo por otro lado Hinamori toco su rostro para comprobar lo que decía su amiga y estaba en lo correcto; sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su lengua saboreaba la sal de las lagrimas que habían caído a su boca.

— **¿Momo que piensas de Hitsugaya-san?** — pregunto sin rodeos la Kuchiki observado a la castaña atentamente como para descifrar los gestos que haga ella. Hinamori agacho otra vez la mirada esta vez sombría —**Hitsugaya-kun es mi amigo, pero no dejo de pensar que es frio como el hielo**— Rukia estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero la campana la interrumpió y extrañamente los estudiantes llegaron velozmente al salón trayendo consigo alboroto y tras de eso el sensei de turno llego temprano y ya que el sensei era Byakuya hermano mayor de la peli negra; decidió sentarse rápidamente en su asiento al igual que los demás. Momo chasqueo la lengua y sintió u aura acecina combinada con depresión, para colmo de males el individuo que estaba rodeado de esta negativa aura era nada más y nada menos que Toushiro Hitsugaya que por desgracia se sentaba atrás de ella, por lo tanto sentía su penetrante mirada en su persona lo cual hacia que temblara; sentía que la traspasaba, era aterrador.

Aun seguía sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, se enojaba por todo o al menos lo hacía cuando ella estaba con alguien más o hacia cosas en donde él no estaba incluido. Ya no era lo mismo. Las clases transcurrieron y Hinamori se sentía cada vez más nerviosa e intimidada con la mirada del albino perforándole el cráneo. La campana llego a sonar al fin indicando la salida definitivamente de clases y como siempre todos se fueron alegres a sus respectivas casas acompañados o solos. Todos se fueron yendo y mientras ella guardaba sus cosas una bola de papel cayó en su mesa, como toda curiosa la tomo y abrió la tan arrugada hoja blanca y en todo el centro tenía un escrito; un mensaje, al parecer para ella.

"_Moja camas._

_Tal vez no llore, pero me duele. Tal vez no lo diga, pero lo siento. Tal vez no lo demuestre, pero me importas"_

La frase escrita con tan perfecta caligrafía la hizo temblar, la conocía; conocía la letra y sabia de quien era, como no saberlo cuando solo una persona le llamaba de esa manera. El problema era que le costaba creerse que tales palabras dirigidas a ella las haya escrito _él_.

—**No soy de hielo, Hinamori**— se tenso al escuchar esa voz tan profunda que extrañamente era cálida y calmada en ese instante, levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la profunda mirada turquesa de Toushiro su amigo de infancia. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar a tal punto que pensó que se le saldría del pecho **— ¿Sabes el significado de esas palabras?** — le pregunta mientras mira fijamente a la castaña que se siente más nerviosa aun, incapaz de hablar decide sacudir la cabeza un lado a otro diciendo que no. Hitsugaya realizo un largo suspiro y tomo un asiento cercano para colocarlo aleatoriamente al de la chica, se sienta y empieza a señalar la primera parte de la frase.

"_Tal vez no llore, pero me duele"_

—**Lo que quiere decir es que pese a mi falta de sentimentalismo, como ya sabes no soy la persona más sensible, sin embargo, sin que tu sepas o te des cuentas me hieres; no con palabras sino con acciones, tales como ir con alguien más cuando yo estoy disponible** — se sintió fatal al saber que su amigo se sentía excluido de sus que aceres diarios, ella no lo tomaba en cuenta por pensar que la rechazaría, que estupidez, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

"_Tal vez no lo diga, pero lo siento"_

—**Esta si debes entenderlo pero igual te lo explicare, tengo la necesidad de hacerlo**— trago saliva, la castaña asintió para que continúe con ello — **Muchas veces pude ser ignorante e incluso grosero contigo, y sabes mejor que nadie que no soy muy bueno con las disculpas. Jamás te lo he dicho pero siempre he tenido la intención de decírtelo, si no lo hago es por mi maldito orgullo. Lo siento**— Por un momento pensó que arrancaría a llorar pese que ha pedido perdón de todas las cosas que la hayan lastimado, saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y se mordió el labio para evitar derramar lagrimas, al menos no ahora.

"_Tal vez no lo demuestre, pero me importas" _

Sin saber que paso, cuando Hitsugaya señalo y leyó la última línea, le tembló todo incluso la voz. Se sintió confundida y su estomago se revolvió al notar un tinte rosa en las mejillas de su amigo ¿Qué significaba eso? —**Y esta ultima**— esta vez fue el turno del albino en tragar saliva y sin querer se cubrió el rostro recostándose en la mesa de ella, sentía su cara arder — **Esto es vergonzoso**— dichas palabras la hicieron parpadear — **¿Vergonzoso?**— Momo el pregunto maca nicamente y a la vez interesada —**S-si**— fue la primera vez que escucho un tartamudeo de parte del albino ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? —** ¿P-Por qué? **— Se atrevió a preguntar sin perder el interés —**Temo en decírtelo, no quiero perder nuestra amistad**— aquello alarmo a la chica ¿Cómo que perder su amistad? Definitivamente ella no lo permitiría, sería como arrancarle una extremidad si aquello pasara —**N-no d-digas t-ton…**— estaba a punto de reclamarle de lo que dijo pero él habla primero interrumpiéndola — **Me gustas, no eso no, lo que siento es más profundo. Te amo**— el tiempo se detuvo y Hinamori juro por decimo sexta vez que quizá aquello era un sueño y lo que su amigo le decía sin duda era algo que ella deseaba escuchar y su conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada —**En verdad me importas, Hinamori. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras cerca de mí, con tan solo pensarlo…me aterra**— al haberle dicho eso la miro fijamente e inconscientemente tomándole la mano con fuerza como diciendo que no lo dejara y ella regreso el apretón conmovida, examino la turquesa mirada de él y no encontró rastro de falsedad, aquello era tan real que no pudo resistirlo y se puso a llorar.

—**Hinamori…— **pronuncio preocupado el chico pensando que la había asustado o peor aun la había alterado y que ahora ella lo odiase pero antes de pedir disculpas ella se adelanto diciendo algo que le ablando el corazón o al menos hacia que el hielo que lo cubría se derritiera a tal punto de quedar expuesto a las olas de calor que ella le provocaba —**D-desearía que esto fuera real**— y ella se cubrió la cara pare que él evítese verla llorar. Toushiro sonrió conmovido y su mirada reflejaba ternura hacia la escena, se acerco al oído ajeno y susurro —**Lo es, esto es real**— Momo se limpio las lágrimas y lo observo —**D-demuéstralo**— y después de decir eso Hitsugaya cerró la distancia entre sus rostros y la beso, primero fue un beso casto ya después él tomo su mentón para tener más firmeza, le mordió el labio inferior y ella al reproducir un gemido abrió un poco la boca lo cual no desaprovecho el chico. Adentro su lengua, Momo al sentirla trato de seguirle el paso pero no lo logro, Toushiro estaba explorando cada parte de la boca de ella como para memorizarlos, la castaña tímidamente hacia contacto la lengua invasora y este al sentirla rodeo su cintura con su mano izquierda para atraerla más y hacer más profundo el beso y ella poso sus brazos temblorosos alrededor del cuello del albino. Desgraciadamente el oxigeno decayó y ambos lo necesitaban con urgencia.

Se separaron agitados y sonrojados, la castaña roja hasta las orejas y el peliblanco con las mejillas rojas. Hinamori se cubrió la boca mientras trataba de normalizar su pulso cardiaco porque juraba que si no se calmaba se moriría de una taquicardia, el beso que recibió fue sorpresivo y también esperado, demasiadas emociones y sensaciones para ser un sueño —**E-es r-real**— pronuncio ruborizada —**Eres una mentirosa**— respondió su amigo con una sonrisa alegre, Momo se sonrojo aun mas al sentirse descubierta, la verdad era que sabía que era real era solo que quería un beso, él simplemente rio —**Una mentirosa que besa muy mal**—Se burlo mientras reía.

Hinamori Momo inflo sus cachetes formando un mojin, tratando inútilmente parecer enojada, a los ojos de Hitsugaya era completamente adorable —**B-baka f-fue m-mi p-primer beso ¿Q-que esperabas? **— y Toushiro se rio a carcajadas como nunca lo había hecho, le pareció demasiado ridículo y fresa esa respuesta pero en ella todo eso le quedaba bien, así era ella, así es SU moja camas —**Eso no importa, de todas formas seré yo quien te enseñe a besar como un profesional**— le dijo mientras sujetaba su mentón a pocos centímetros, Hinamori casi se desmaya, se lo había dicho de una manera tan sensual y provocativo que pondría a babear a cualquiera incluyéndola. Al reaccionar de su shock golpeo la mesa totalmente roja entre vergüenza y satisfacción — **¡S-shiro-chan!** — O si como no amarla con esa cara de enojo que más que incomodarlo le provoca comérsela, si, definitivamente debía controlar sus hormonas aunque eso fuera imposible estando cerca de su persona.

.

.

**O**wari

.

Hola a todos de nuevo aquí trayéndoles un drable algo extraño pero divertido y romántico. Espero os guste ya que estas ideas no surgen muy a seguido a mi mente bueno si pero siempre son largas y me da pereza escribirlas.

¿Y cómo vieron a Hitsugaya? ¿Romántico no? Y sobre todo seductor. Aceptémoslo, Hinamori se lleva a un gran hombre y que hombre (suspiro) Bueno espero os haya gustado este drable que esta como que largo pero da igual.

Saludos y muchos abrazos ¡Feliz semana santa!

¿Renwis?

¡Por cada R.W que dejes Hitsugaya-san se hace más fuerte para proteger a Momo! (Sí, claro)

Sr Dark


End file.
